


Simple Equations

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Equation love, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The discovery of one Winifred Burkle, recent slave of Pylea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Equations

The thing Fred first realized about Cordelia was that she was positively the most female looking person in the United States. Possibly the world. She had everything a woman was meant to have. Unlike Fred, who had given up on hitting puberty long before, Cordelia had curvaceous hips, perfectly sized breasts, and lovely skin. She smelled like lavender on some days, citrus on others. Fred suspected, in the back of her mind, that Cordelia owned two kinds of body wash and switched weekly just for variety. The idea made Fred strangely warm.

The thing about Pylea, which Fred couldn't help but think of every once in a while, was that even the women acted and looked like men. The masculinity of the war-filled culture was so evident and, as far as Fred was concerned, the reason violence toward humans was so common, that Fred often found herself trying to escape it. Perhaps that's why she had this new fascination with the female form. Whether it was on television or the people passing by the Hyperion while she peeked out her bedroom window, Fred was intrigued. And Cordelia... Well, she was simply the ultimate specimen.

It wasn't as though Fred had always been attracted to the same sex. Before Pylea she had spent the small amount of time between research and calculations to date a boy here and there. She never had been one for approaching people, but for some reason a few men on campus found a geeky girl cute. Fred couldn't even begin to wonder why, and after years of hell she figured it didn't really matter anymore.

So, now that she had regained her freedom and access to a shower, Fred spent most of her time in her room, writing on the walls. While she was perfectly aware it was a bad habit, and a nervous habit at that, Fred found having everything laid out in front of her was easier in the long run. It was better than having to shift through mountains of paper, at any rate.

Cordelia didn't find it so practical and came into work with a new legal pad daily, hoping to bring Fred back to the side of sanity. Fred was thankful, for the pad was put to use making many paper airplanes, which Fred was determined to perfect in design. She continued to write on the walls, because it was very important for her to figure out why her sexual orientation had changed upon living in Pylea. Fred figured that everything had a representative equation and, once she put her mind to it, every equation could be solved.

"Fred!" Cordelia's voice yelled, echoing through the closed door with annoyance. Fred jerked away from the wall, marker in her hand, and rushed over to the doorway.

"Cordelia, hi," Fred nervously greeted, pushing her glasses up her nose and trying to not stare at the other woman's cleavage. "D-did you need something?"

"I was downstairs, trying to find some file for Angel, when I noticed someone had been drawing on the wall again." Fred blushed brightly from this and moved backward from the door as though to hide herself. Cordelia used this opportunity to step into the room and shut the door firmly behind her.

"Umm, well, I'm sorry, really," Fred stammered, quickly putting the cap back onto her marker. Cordelia merely shook her head, as though confused about all things Fred, and glanced around the other woman to look at the wall. 

"What's all of this?" Cordelia asked, gesturing toward the equations. She narrowed her eyes at the little triangles with C's and F's inside them. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Fred replied, rather shrilly. Fred winced as Cordelia walked over to the wall.

"Fred... Is this me?" Cordelia asked, pointing at the C triangle. Fred looked away, which was answer enough. "Why do you have my initial in all of these equations with you?"

"It's nothing, just a thought I've been working on. Really," Fred insisted. "No need to worry. Heh. Heh."

"Fred, sweetheart, I hate to tell you this, but you can't lie to save your life," Cordelia calmly informed her, before walking along the wall and inspecting the rest of the mathematics. Fred watched, gulping, as Cordelia stuck her hands in her back pockets, causing the jeans to slide downward slightly and reveal the upper edge of a pink thong. 

"Cordelia--" Fred's voice squeaked. "--Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Actually, I was wondering if..." Cordelia trailed off when she reached the far end of the wall, frowning at the space hiding behind a chair that Fred had purposely placed there. Panic filled Fred, though she didn't move. She knew that Cordelia had already seen. "What is this...?"

"Nothing important," Fred whispered.

"Fred, I don't think little hearts around the words 'Fred and Cordelia' could be considered nothing important," Cordelia said, slowly. Fred whimpered in embarrassment. With a sigh, Cordelia turned to look at her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Umm, no?"

"Fred," Cordelia said in a warning tone.

"It's nothing, just... Just a little crush. I'm not going to tackle you down and harass you or any s-such thing!" Fred blurted out. Then, realizing what she just said, she launched into babble. "Unless you wanted me to... Which sounds kind of naughty and I didn't mean to say that! But I'm just trying to calculate when I became a lesbian, because I don't remember being attracted to females before Pylea and now, well, I like them... Shutting up, now."

"I... I think I'm going to go," Cordelia finally said, before literally rushing out of the room. Fred stood there a moment, wondering what had just happened.

Fred avoided leaving her room for the next week. Gunn brought her dinner, Wesley brought her breakfast, and Angel tapped on her door every night at nine o'clock to check on her. It was kind of flattering, but Cordelia never came. Not that Fred expected her to, but it was strange. Fred had gotten so used to Cordelia trying to drag her out shopping or to a movie, now that Cordelia was no longer there she felt lonely.

The equation had been finished, though Fred found her excitement in her project wavering dramatically. Apparently, according to the mathematical work -- which Fred trusted with her life -- Fred had always been not so straight. However, after Pylea, her attractions fully shifted to females. Fred suspected that her sexuality had halted all together in her attempt to survive Pylea, only to restart after.

It was all fascinating, but not enough to keep her attention. She missed Cordelia.

It was, as these things normally went, a demon that dragged her out of her room. Specifically, a demon that Cordelia had seen in a vision that no one was able to identify. Wesley had asked if she would help research, turning all doe-eyed in order to convince her.

"Are you sure his skin was green?" Wesley asked from here he was located next to Fred, stacks of books obscuring his view of the rest of the room. Fred glanced over the top of her tome to watch Cordelia reply.

"I told you everything I know!" Cordelia snapped, pulling the hot towel off her forehead and glaring in Wesley's direction. Fred suspected Wesley should be thankful the books hid her glare.

"I was merely clarifying a fact, Cordelia," Wesley replied, turning a page. "I have found a similar demon that is blue in color and was checking, that is all."

"Right, whatever, sorry," Cordelia mumbled. There was a moment of silence, before Cordelia sighed. "I'm going to take a bath."

Heat suddenly pooled in Fred's lap as the image of Cordelia in a nice, hot and bubbly bath filled her vision. Maybe Cordelia would light a candle...? Maybe she needed someone to wash her back...?

"...Fred?" Wesley asked, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Fred squeaked. "I'm just fine, why?"

"You kind of..." Wesley blushed slightly. "Well, moaned."

"I..." Fred paused, desperately trying to find an excuse. "I don't know what you mean, Wesley, perhaps you're hallucinating. I heard over use of the brain, which researching creates, could lead to that. Umm, is it getting hot in here to you? I think I'm going to head back up to my room, okay? Alright."

Before Wesley could reply, Fred was up on her feet and darting out of the room. This was getting embarrassing.

Fred slowly made her way back to her room, itching for a marker and a clear space of wall. She managed to hold the need down; it was a nervous habit that needed to stop if she was ever to rejoin the real world. Fred paused in the middle of the hallway and sighed. If she ever rejoined, that is. At this rate she might never feel brave enough to go back to school or get a job.

Fred paused in the hallway, glancing at the door leading to the bathroom. A red flush covered Fred's face as she thought of Cordelia inside, undressing and stepping into the warm water. Fred quickly ran to her room, slamming the door behind her as she entered. She jumped at the sound, and suddenly feeling a sense of panic, she backed up to the wall. She tried to calm herself. She was safe. Pylea was gone, over with.

"Fred?" A soft voice came from her door. She looked up to see Cordelia standing there, a worried look flitting across her face. "Are you okay? I heard the door slam..."

"Fine," Fred whispered, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her forehead against them. "I'll be fine. You should go enjoy your bath."

Fred jerked in shock when she felt Cordelia's arms slide around her shoulders. Cordelia gently pulling her into a half-embrace, Fred's head resting on Cordelia's shoulder. "Is this about Pylea?"

"Isn't everything?" Fred replied, softly. She felt Cordelia nod.

"Fred?" Cordelia asked. Fred lifted her head, eyes rising to meet hers. "Do you...do you still have that little crush on me?"

For once Fred didn't feel nervous about that topic. It was hard to feel any kind of discomfort when she had Cordelia holding her. "Always."

Cordelia tilted her head, thinking. Fred watched her, loving the way Cordelia's eyes focused on some unknown point as she tried to discover the answer to an unasked question. Finally, Cordelia's eyes refocused and she smiled at Fred softly. Fred found she couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, couldn't even think.

"That's good," Cordelia said, finally. She leaned forward, her nose brushing Fred's. "That's very good."

And just like that, Fred was being kissed. Cordelia's lips were plump and soft against her, the sweet taste of her cherry lip-gloss actually making the kiss taste better than worse. Fred parted her lips, wanting more. A gasp escaped her as Cordelia's tongue brushed along her lower lip, before diving into Fred's mouth, turning the kiss frantic and passionate. 

Fred felt Cordelia's hands cupping her face, holding her there as Cordelia devoured her mouth, sucking on her lip and drawing her tongue out to play. Fred let out a sound that sounded like a mewl, her body twisting so she could actually feel Cordelia at her side.

"I thought..." Fred gasped out when Cordelia finally pulled away. "I mean..."

"I just needed some time to think about it," Cordelia admitted in a rough whisper. Fred felt something primal flow down her spine at the sound of Cordelia's voice. "Thank you for giving me that time."

"Oh, uh, no problem--" Fred began, fully prepared to launch herself into a babble.

But Cordelia cut her off with another kiss.

Fred kissed back, this time with just as much passion as Cordelia. Now that she had gotten over the concept of her first girl kiss, Fred wanted to taste everything Cordelia had to offer. The thought sent sparks of pleasure through Fred's body. She moaned, gently pushing her body against Cordelia's. Somehow, they ended up lying on the floor, Cordelia below her, curved body arching up against her own.

Her hands took on a life of their own, sliding along Cordelia's sides and slipping underneath the woman's shirt. Cordelia let out an appreciative sound when Fred's hands massaged at the smooth skin that swept outward to form Cordelia's hips. Fred bit down on Cordelia's lower lip and Cordelia's hips bucked upward, her breath coming in short gasps. Fred pulled back, looking down at Cordelia's flushed face in awe.

"You're beautiful," Fred whispered.

Cordelia's lips curved up into a smile and she slowly lifted her head to kiss Fred lightly on the mouth.


End file.
